A Moment In Time
by Batgirl67
Summary: Sad little oneshot, with major hints of Tokka. Set about two-three years after the end of the war. Rated T for character death.


Hey there peeps! So, I've been in a writing slump lately, and all I've really been able to churn out are these random little oneshots I've been posting. You also may notice they've all been mainly centered around Sokka. I don't really know what that's about, he's not my ABSOLUTE favorite character or anything, but...I don't know. =P

Anyway. This is just a tiny little thingy I wrote. It's a little sad, I'm sure that if I hadn't written it myself, I probably would've teared up a bit re-reading it. As always, it's un-beta'd, because I've yet to find one/don't really write enough to need one. ...Oh, also, I have no idea why I titled this "A Moment In Time." I don't feel like that really fits the story, but it's the best I could come up with. I suck at coming up with titles. =P

I've also become a fan of repitition, but I feel like-unlike 'Nights Like This'-the last line of this one doesn't really fit. I don't know. See for yourself, tell me what you think.

ALSO. I would like to dedicate this to Izzy H., who gave me the absolute NICEST review I have ever gotten on my last oneshot, "Nights Like This." I don't care if it makes me seem sappy, but I kinda cried a little when I read it. ^^' It was just really aweome to see someone say something so nice about something _I_ wrote. So...yeah. =]

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any related characters. That belongs to Bryke, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.

* * *

The day she died, the sun shone brightly. Like not a thing in the world could go wrong.

It had started out as any normal day. They were having lunch at her home in Omashu, laughing over some joke she had made about their mutual friend, the Fire Lord. He had stopped over for a few days on his way to Ba Sing Se to visit his sister and her fiance, the Avatar.

His and her's relationship had grown over the years, and had especially blossomed after he and the Kyoshi warrior had split up. He had started to see her less and less as a little sister of sorts, and more as the beautiful young woman she had become.

They were finishing off their meals when it happened. One moment he was laughing, enjoying her company, the next, a world of pain. Fire and dirt flashed in front of him and everything went black.

He woke no more than a few minutes later, his head pounding, spots in his eyes, and not being able to feel his left leg. As his vision cleared, he attempted to sit up, a world of pain washing over him. He worked through it, forcing down a whimper as he finally was upright. He looked around slowly, every muscle aching even from such small movement, and what he saw made his heart nearly stop. The house was no more, merely a large pile of stone and marble. There were a few small fires here and there, but all of this was not what made him feel sick.

Among all of this destruction, lay her limp, lifeless body.

He tried to yell out for her once, but all that came out the first time was a fit of coughs, ending with him hacking up blood. He attempted once again, this time her name coming out in nothing more than a hoarse whisper. A few more times, until finally, his voice cracking, her name rung out clearly above the crackling of fire and the screams of the others who had been affected by the explosion.

He closed his eyes, and in one swift move, stood up. A bad move, he knew, in the condition he was in, but he didn't care. He had to get to her. He limped-stumbled, more like it-towards her, his eyes brimming with tears as he finally reached her.

Kneeling down next to her, he quickly felt for a pulse. Nothing. He couldn't hold them back any more. The tears came, quickly turning in to sobs as he took her small, cold hand, holding it in his.

The brave warrior from the Water Tribe. The brash earthbending master from the Earth Kingdom. Brought together by one common goal; to help the Avatar save the world from ruin. Torn apart by an attack orchestrated by a rebel uprising. Never to truly know the feelings they had for each other. A whole lifetime of precious moments brought to a sudden and complete stop.

The day she died, the sun shone.

* * *

So...there we go! Reviews-good or bad-make me very happy, and will be rewarded with bat-shaped cookies. XD PLEASE, point out anything and everything you feel may be bad about this. I love critique, and I'm feeling a little wary about submitting this particular piece.

Oh, also...I may write a nicer, less sad ending. I'm not sure.


End file.
